Salva Nos
by yume girl 91
Summary: You are my light, my salvation from the darkness- Ulquiorra of the Grigori thinks of his adored Angel master, Rukia. Bitterness however has a way of tearing apart even the most kindly of hearts UxR AU 2nd part of Heaven&Hell series


_Grigori._

_Rukia-sama has acquired a new guard_.

It was whispered in the halls of Briah's great library.

_What in creation does Rukia-sama see in bringing that thing amongst the pure race?_

"Pay them no heed." She said, holding her head high, a swift nod to the passing group of gossiping angels. Once entering the ante-chamber reserved for those of higher-ranked, she turned to him, her blue eyes blazing with righteous anger.

"You're every bit as a great and strong as them. And don't you forget it!"

"Yes...Rukia-sama." Ulquiorra inclined his raven head, taking position beside the doors, sword sheathed and ready to defend the recently coronated Angel of water. The former, Hisana, had lost her existence to sickness. It was said that Rukia closely resembled the kindly angel and was already a favorite among the Thrones and Choirs echelon.

He had no opinion nor thoughts on that aspect. She had rescued him from being one of the tiny Grigori lights in Etenamenki's slums before they were decimated by the Principalities. It saddened him none to think of the many half-angel spawn of his brothers and sisters were no more, their lights snuffed out like candle flames in the wind.

He had Rukia now and a purpose.

To serve and protect her with his life.

...

A purpose could not lead one astray or so he believed.

Such things could not fail to be taken under his notice, such as snippets of images, moments of unguardedness. Rukia was a most interesting subject as he soon discovered when the many attendants had left and they were alone.

Her mansion overlooked the watery sea of Briah's eastern side.

The large glass window panes thrown open to catch a soft breeze blowing off the water, to filter gilded light into the room. Rukia lay across a cream-colored divan, her flowing dark tresses spilled over the curved upper end pillowing her head.

She was no longer the perfect angel hiding her emotions.

Behind those doors, she laughed when awake. She spoke of the humans with fondness and concern, the beginnings of civilization in the eastern continents (her domain). Ulquiorra marveled at it all, her warmth of heart, her nature alone that had taken him away from the darkness and into the light.

He worshipped her secretly and devoted even stricter attention to her small whims and orders. Rukia-sama never treated him like he was trash, he was as equal in her eyes to the foot soldiers she commanded. That was what made her so loved among the lesser angels.

That was why she was chosen by the Thrones commander to sing the sacred Trisagion to the creator and bestow the benediction of grace at the close of the ceremony.

_There were none more perfect for such a solemn and holy task_- he believed.

None whom were excluded from receiving the kiss of peace.

...

The crystal Cathedral of the Choirs glowed a million rainbow-like shafts of light into the spacious stone confines. Angels from the lowest to the highest were gathered around the center, where she stood alone, wearing a simple blue silken toga-like robe.

"Sanctus Deus, Sanctus Fortis, Sanctus Immortalis, miserere nobis..."

She sang for hours, her lovely voice never diminishing in echoing waver.

Ulquiorra stayed beside the red-haired Adjutant, Renji. Though she commanded the majority of Heaven's army and was such as the lowest possessor of high-ranked angels under her wing, he thought she shined the most. Light glowed from her face, pure radiant light.

"Libera nos, salva nos, vivifica nos, O Beata Trinitas!"

When the litany faded to crystalline silence, the procession began.

A light kiss on each bowed head.

Renji beside him, soon left to get into the line. Ulquiorra gazed about realizing he had been left alone near the choirs box. Emerald eyes lifted and gazed upon the angelic beings slowly filing through.

He was one of God's creations as well.

_Why should he not be granted the kiss of peace?_

Murmurs rippled through the white winged angels, his own were a dark grey symbolizing his Grigori birth. Renji said nothing save for a minute pause and a slight raising of a jagged red eyebrow. The adjutant had always treated him as a comrade and never saw the half-breed status as a failure in part of divine creation.

The line shortened.

Renji passed through with a slight cheeky grin to his commander which she responded with a light swat to his arm.

Then he- Ulquiorra of the Grigori.

The angels begun speaking at all once.

_**"That's the one Rukia-sama took in."**_

_**"That's the bastardization of God's divinity!"**_

_**"..born from a union of two angels."**_

_**"It looks demonic."**_

**"It doesn't belong among the pure race!"** The loudest belonged to a small female with two long thin braids trailing down her dark robes. A Principalities officer. **"Nor does it deserve the benediction of God's grace!"**

The world in his eyes shrank to a tiny, cruel thing.

A void of darkness and the angels unkind voices.

Rukia's slim jaw was tight, her face set in stone. Anger radiated in waves from her tiny body and folded wings. Like ice, her voice issued forth a soft command. "Bow your head, Ulquiorra."

"Forgive my presumption, Rukia-sama. I will await your-" He had not meant offense nor to bring censure upon her through his folly.

Rukia stared at him, her eyes sparking. "I am commanding you_. Now_."

A different sensation awakened within him when he gazed upon her.

Ulquiorra put it aside for later contemplation, stepping back away from her hand.

"I am not an Angel." He said simply, "I do not deserve the creator's kindness."

_Nor yours_.

Her mask slipped. Whitened her face became, on the verge of tears spilling forward from her blue eyes. The Thrones commander gazed upon the scene with clear sympathy, moving toward her as Ulquiorra fled.

...

"You disobeyed me."

The tiny encapsulated world of the Briah mansion was filled with silence.

Rukia sat where she always did, beneath the window.

A short silence.

"I am sorry."

"_Sorry_ doesn't cut it!" She snapped. "If this had been an incident where my existence was endangered and you ignored my direct command-"

"Your being was in no danger." He answered logically.

Rukia stared at him, finally throwing her tiny hands up with a cry of annoyance. "Why? Why do I even..." her lovely face screwed up with emotion. Averting her face to the window, she wiped away tears with an angry gesture.

Ulquiorra moved then. Emerald eyes lowering as his pale hand slid against the side of her face, cupping her cheek. Somewhat startled, Rukia turned quickly, searching his expression.

"I would give everything for you." He said quietly, relishing the lightest of contact maintained against her cool skin and his fingertips. "You are my light, pure merciful radiance that saved me from the darkness. I will never be a glorious angel granted the blessing to sing the holy praises like you...however, grant that I be able to guard your path and never send me away from you...that is all the kindness I need."

"Ulqui.."

The door burst open, Renji strode in clearly agitated.

"Rukia, that hag from-oh." The redhead stopped, glancing between them. "Did I interrupt something?"

Ulquiorra let go and stepped back past the angel adjutant to his post near the door.

Rukia shook her head in a swift negative. "No, who did you say it was?"

"That hag- Soi Fong from Yoruichi-sama's-"

"Hey! Show some respect!"

On and on it went.

He and Renji were instructed to leave, so that the Principalities officer could speak formally with the angel of the element.

They never learned what the request truly was, for Rukia never spoke of it.

...

Now in greater force, battles broke out on earth. Demon raids became more frequent as more and more angels were called to the frontlines. Then during one pivotal battle, the angel of Fire engaged the Demon King Kugo Ginjo and won.

All of Heaven rejoiced with triumph.

Rukia congratulated her comrade yet in private laughed less and rarely ever smiled.

Something troubled her...

Ulquiorra saw it in her face day after day yet not knew how to soothe her mind and ease her troubles. Rukia was a private being, her innermost mind if not passing through her emotions, was kept locked away tightly for no one to see.

_He longed to help her, comfort her_...

Which was why he did not hesitate when the Principalities officers called him away when Rukia was inside a secret meeting with the Elements.

Soi Fong, Yoruichi's adjutant was among them.

She proposed a deal, calling him _Grigori_ every chance she got. A chance to prove absolute loyalty and be of the most service to Rukia. In fact, the adjutant said smiling coyly like a silvery snake. _Rukia-sama even had requested he be among the small strike team sent out to take care of a den of Demons on the island nation of Aikido in the eastern lands._

Once he heard of it, there was no doubt in his mind.

Rukia-sama had issued an order.

_He was to obey it...even if it meant leaving the place where he most longed to be_.

...

"Renji.."

"Hn?" The redhead looked up from the scroll that he had been breaking the black wax seal on. It had been sent by messenger from Principalities Division. Rukia glanced about, frowning. "Where's Ulquiorra? I haven't seen him since before the meeting."

The heavily tattooed angel leaned over and peered under the desk just to make sure, resurfacing to catch Rukia's annoyance. "Dunno." He shrugged, "maybe he got tired of waiting and went on back to the mansion."

She rubbed at her forehead, scowling. "I'm not so sure...he never has..."

The wax seal broke. Renji unfurled it with a flourish, "aww. You just worry too much, Rukia. I'm sure Ulquiorra's-" his gaze fell on the curved fanciful script. "...I can't believe..."

"What?" She caught sight of the ruddy color draining from his face.

"They must be insane!" He swore loudly.

"Well! What is it?" Rukia demanded, equal in volume.

"Those idiots," he scoffed, waving the scroll in the air for emphasis. "Think they're going to eradicate the colony of Demons on Aikido island. There's a mass population of humans there, whom know nothing of the oni and-"

"What did you say?" Rukia asked sharply, quieter still, her eyes widening in horror.

"I just said Principalities is sending a small strike force of a hundred angels to ...Rukia, what's wrong?" Renji went toward her, worriedly watching her pallor and frightened eyes lift to his face. Wordlessly she held her hand out. Still unsure at her sudden silence, Renji placed the scroll in her hand, continuing on as he reaffixed his long ponytail.

"I'm just surprised they bothered sending that notice...I mean as long as none of our soldiers are called-"

"Renji! Can it! We've gotta stop them now!"

"Wha-"

She grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him urgently toward the aerie open to the sky.

"They've taken Ulquiorra with them!"

...

The angels had been deployed only an hour before.

Only Soi Fong awaited in the dark stone aerie below the angel prison.

"You're too late, Rukia-sama. The triad has descended to the earthly plain and are engaging the demons now."

"What did you say?" Rukia stalked toward the small female, trembling with rage.

"I said," she smirked, "the Grigori shall earn his reward for faithful service by protecting the humans _you_ love so much." Insinuation was heavy as her words echoed in the carved stone archways.

Rukia froze, a petite statue of snow-white skin and blazing suddenly pure ice blue eyes. "You-you how dare you!" The angel of water lunged toward the adjutant, wielding a delicate pure white sword summoned from the atmosphere.

Renji lunged after her, barely restraining her powerful swing with hasty words.

"Rukia! Rukia! Calm down! You might be of higher rank but she's still a Lieutenant of Principalities!"

Soi Fong had been startled at first yet her smirk came back in full force.

Rukia shook and tried to complete her swing. Renji strained with effort and pinned her arms down, "c'mon, let's go! We might not be too late!" With reluctance, she dismissed her sword, spitting at the adjutant's sandals as she passed.

"You'll regret this..." Rukia murmured softly, standing at the edge of the platform. Soi Fong parted her lips to speak yet averted her face as an icy wind buffeted around the unfurling of the angel of water's bluish-tinged wings. With a powerful bound off, Rukia vanished through the veil below, Renji just behind her, flying slower.

...

They had all been slaughtered.

Grey amongst the white bloodied feathers fell from the sky like white rain.

Renji held her back yet again, murmuring an enochian spell to bind her arms and wings. Far below, the demons tore apart and consumed the precious angel flesh. The human villagers whom went about their lives, were completely unseeing of the carnage all around them in the next dimension above their earthly reality.

"It wasn't your fault." Renji murmured, not knowing what else to say.

A grey feather floated past them, buffeted by the wind.

Rukia struggled and her hand shot out, capturing it in her sweating palm.

"Ulqui..orra." The feather turned to ashes. A single tear rolled down her cheek, tipping off her chin to fall as a droplet of ice. More and more fell.

"I'll never forgive the humans for this. I hate them all..." She raised her head, screaming aloud so that even the sky rang with her bitterness. "I'll never forget for the rest of eternity!"

The skies opened up.

Rain and ice fell to the earthen plain.

Renji clasped Rukia loosely, her body sagging against him; trying to understand her rage.

_It was not the pitiful humans below that were to blame for Ulquiorra's demise. _

They could not even see the two angels in the sky, lashed by rain and soaked to the robes and drooping feathers of his softly flapping wings.

It was the Angels' cruelty and subterfuge that had lead the Grigori back into the darkness.

Yet neither saddened angel glimpsed the deeply wounded body down below.

One whom watched with wearied emerald eyes as his flesh was consumed slowly.

..._kia_. His thoughts were muddled, a haze of blurs and colors of blue.

_Even if it a sin against God...you alone I adore_. The darkness obscured his vision of her radiant form.

Riruka Dokagamine, a demon of the fourth echelon smiled cruelly down at the soul she had harvested. He would be reborn as a perfect soldier of Hell...she caressed his pale blood-stained cheek tenderly. _And he was such a hottie too! _She thought gleefully before disappearing through a portal back to Gehenna.

-Finis

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach, naught but the idea for this fic :)

AN: Thanks for reading! :)

No flames!

Reviews loved :)


End file.
